the_vampire_diaries_originals_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebekah Mikaelson
Rebekah Mikaelson is an Original vampire and the youngest daughter of Mikael and Esther Mikaelson. She is the younger sister of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus and Kol, and the older sister of Henrik. She is also the aunt of Hope Mikaelson and Mathias and Freya's Unborn Son. She is currently engaged to Marcel and in the years to come, she plans on becoming mortal again when the cure is available. Appearances Season Three *''The End of the Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' (neutralized) *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' (possessed by Esther at the end) *''Do Not Go Gentle'' (possessed by Esther) *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season Four *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' (neutralized) *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View to a Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season Five *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''Gone Girl'' (mentioned) *''While You Were Sleeping'' (mentioned) Season Seven *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (indirectly mentioned) *''I Would for You'' (mentioned) Season Eight *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' (indirectly mentioned) Season One *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Apres Moi, Le Deluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' (mentioned) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Season Two *''Rebirth'' *''Every Mother's Son'' (flashback) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' (possessing Eva at the end) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (body/possessing Eva) *''Sanctuary'' (archive footage/possessing Eva) *''The Devil is Damned'' (possessing Eva) *''I Love You, Goodbye'' (possessing Eva) *''They All Asked For You'' (possessing Eva) *''Save My Soul'' (possessing Eva) *''Exquisite Corpse'' (child manifestation/possessing Eva) *''When the Levee Breaks'' (possessing Eva) *''City Beneath The Sea'' (possessing Eva) *''Fire with Fire'' (possessing Eva) *''Ashes to Ashes'' (possessing Eva's body at the beginning and end) Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' (flashback) *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' (mentioned) *''The Axeman's Letter'' (flashback) *''Beautiful Mistake'' (possessing Eva at the beginning) *''Out of the Easy'' (mentioned) *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' (mentioned) *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' (mentioned) *''Wild at Heart'' (archive footage) *''Heart Shaped Box'' (mentioned) *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' (mentioned) *''An Old Friend Calls'' (mentioned) *''Behind the Black Horizon'' (archive footage) *''No More Heartbreaks'' (mentioned) *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' (mentioned) *''The Bloody Crown'' Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' (mentioned) *''No Quarter'' *''Haunter of Ruins'' *''Phantomesque'' *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' *''Voodoo Child'' *''The Feast of All Sinners'' Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' (mentioned) *''Ne Me Quitte Pas'' (mentioned) *''Between the Devil and Deep Blue Sea'' (mentioned) *''Don't It Just Break Your Heart'' (mentioned) *''The Kindness of Strangers'' *''We Have Not Long To Love'' (mentioned) *''Til the Day I Die'' *''When The Saints Go Marching In'' The Originals: The Awakening *''The Originals: The Awakening Part 3'' (indirectly mentioned) Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' (indirectly mentioned) *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' (photo) *''Mombie Dearest'' (mentioned) *''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' (indirectly mentioned) *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' (indirectly mentioned) Season Two *''That's Nothing I Had to Remember'' (indirectly mentioned) Stefan's Diaries *''Stefan's Diaries: The Ripper'' (indirectly mentioned) The Originals Novels *''The Originals: The Rise'' *''The Originals: The Loss'' *''The Originals: The Resurrection'' Category:Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Residents of Mystic Falls Category:Residents of New Orleans Category:Residents of New York Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Mystic Falls High Students